


La vita è solo la manutenzione di una circostanza

by zungenbrecher



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, alternative universe, chissà quando imparerò a scrivere canon, descrizioni poco accurate di un pronto soccorso, ma che dovrebbero, menzione di gatti che non esistono nel canon, siamo tutti kaz e amiamo inej what's new?, triggerini vari ma se avete letto la duologia sapete di cosa parlo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: A nove anni Inej aveva già visto il mondo, lei ancora non lo sapeva ma sua madre glielo ripeteva di continuo mentre le spazzolava i capelli e questa informazione, chissà perché, la faceva sentire un po' più grande, un po' più speciale.Crescere con una famiglia come la sua, una grande famiglia allargata di artisti, girovaghi, cantastorie e circensi, l'aveva portata a capire presto perché suo padre affermava che, per esibirsi, un Ghafa non ha bisogno di una rete.A vent'anni ha lasciato Ketterdam una volta per tutte credendo di non aver bisogno di alcuna rete di supporto, di poter ricominciare nello stesso modo ovunque desiderasse.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	La vita è solo la manutenzione di una circostanza

**Author's Note:**

> Trovo che scrivere una storia sia come preparare una torta: hai una vaga idea di cosa piace alla persona per cui la stai cucinando, dai quali ingredienti usare, ma ci sono mille modi in cui tutto può andar male e, chissà, magari la bruci in forno o fai impazzire la crema.  
> Spero non sia questo il caso, però.  
> Ennesima AU in cui mescolo tutti i tropes per cui letteralmente vivo e respiro.  
> Buon compleanno Giulia, hai reso possibile l'impossibile e lo sai.

**1.**

Non sa quando l’ha capito, deve essere stato un momento imprecisato tra i quindici e i diciassette anni, tra il giorno in cui suo padre l’ha spedito in una scuola privata pur di non averlo sotto il suo stesso tetto e quello in cui Nina e Inej hanno trasportato una brandina in più in salotto trasformandolo ufficialmente nell’ennesima camerata della casa.  


Dormire col russo di Matthias nelle orecchie, nonostante la parete di carta velina che lo separava dalla stanza accanto, era stato, almeno all’inizio, quasi impossibile ed aveva perso il conto delle notti passate a guardare la tv in cucina col volume al minimo e la silenziosa figura di Kaz accanto, o a cercare di centrare il bersaglio con Jesper. Per imparare a mirare aveva impiegato mesi, e aveva perso il conto del numero di volte in cui era toccato a lui lavare i piatti a causa della sua incapacità.  


Non sa davvero perché ora stia pensando a questo e non ad evitare che Nina lo soffochi col suo generoso davanzale - ora che ci pensa, non ha mai visto un seno così da vicino. E, se anche l'ha fatto, certo non era così abbondante e probabilmente era quello di sua madre ai tempi in cui ancora lo allattava.  


E a vederselo così, fasciato dalla divisa bianca ma pericolosamente vicino al suo naso dolorante, deve ammettere a se stesso una volta in più che, no, non sono una gran cosa e che, no, non capisce perché un buon settantacinque percento della popolazione mondiale le consideri attraenti.  


E non capisce perché una differenza di volume dovrebbe renderle più o meno bello, sempre di sacche di adipe e spugna mammaria si tratta, dopotutto, che sia una questione di consistenza? Di modo in cui poi cadono i vestiti? Com’è dormire addosso a qualcuno come Nina?

A dire la verità non gli interessa, non gli è mai interessato, ma non riesce a pensare ad un granché, al momento, ha solo sonno, mal di testa, una vaga nausea, ed un’inaspettata euforia.

Chiuso nella saletta del pronto soccorso, la camicia ridotta ad un Pollock sanguinolento e la testa che sembra esplodergli ogni volta che tenta di respirare, viene travolto da due epifanie: uno, le tette sono una bugia e due, lui è disperatamente, inevitabilmente fatto di antidolorifici e la cosa gli piace più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere.

Tenta di respirare un po’ più a fondo, un’altra fitta.

«Il naso è decisamente rotto.» conclude Nina, allontanansosi un po’ ma continuando a tastargli lo spazio livido sotto agli occhi, il setto nasale, sistemandogli un po’ meglio i tamponi che sembrano iniziare a premere fin dentro al cervello.

Si accorge di essersi lamentato solo quando, alla sua destra, Jesper cerca di dissimulare una risata fingendo un attacco di tosse.

«Ti prego, Nina, lo fai uscire? O poi ricoverate anche lui.» ha la forza di sbiascicare, senza il coraggio di muovere la testa in alcuna direzione, gli occhi ormai da mezz’ora fissi sullo stesso poster su qualcosa che, intuisce, dev’essere una campagna di vaccinazione.

La risata di Nina che arriva lontana ed attutita.

«Come hai fatto a ridurti la faccia in questo stato?» chiede, togliendo i guanti per prenderne di nuovi, spostando lo sguardo interrogativo da lui a Jesper, gettando un’occhiata alla stanza accanto per capire quando la dottoressa si degnerà di entrare.

«Una porta.» biascica, e vorrebbe tanto potersi grattare la radice del naso che non fa che prudergli da quando Nina ha cominciato a volteggiargli intorno. 

«Ti ha preso a pugni?»

«No, ci sono andato addosso. Correndo. Andavo di fretta.» 

«C’era scritto tirare e lui ha spinto. » offre Jesper, ancora appoggiato contro la parete con l’aria di chi trova tutta la situazione divertente. 

Il naso rotto, dopotutto, non è il suo. 

«Qualcuno, dall’interno, ha spinto più forte. E comunque dovresti essere più felice quando qualcuno viene a trovarti a lavoro!» conclude, alzando le spalle come se quello che ha appena detto fosse qualcosa di piccolo, una cosuccia da niente. 

Se solo non sentisse la testa così leggera ma, al contempo, così dolorante, probabilmente gli avrebbe regalato almeno un’occhiataccia.

E invece sta lì, inerme, su una lettiga, mentre aspetta che gli antidolorifici lo stronchino prima che lo ammazzi la vergogna.

Dovrebbero essere all'aeroporto a prelevare Inej, portarla in una qualsiasi pasticceria del Boeksplein, offrirle waffles e caffè, chiederle della sua ricerca. E invece sono in una stanzetta bianca, lui pensa alle tette, Jesper ha una ruga preoccupata intorno agli occhi e forse ha sete.

«Matthias ci ha quasi lasciato un occhio per fare lo scemo in questo modo, un naso lo possiamo aggiustare.» e non capisce se Nina voglia tranquillizzarlo o se, semplicemente, si sta lamentando dell’ennesima idiozia del suo enorme fidanzato. L’idea di Matthias che finisce contro una porta ora è una delle sue cose preferite e non sta ridendo solo perché non ha voglia di sentire, di nuovo, gli occhi uscirgli dalle orbite. Gli piacciono, i suoi occhi, vorrebbe tenerli dove sono.

«Ora fuori dalle palle, accompagnatore. Portiamo Wylan da Genya e te lo restituisco domani mattina con la faccia ancora più gonfia.»

  
  
  
  


**2.**

L’ultima casa in cui ha abitato era nel West Stave, un palazzo di mattoncini rossi su una via di palazzi tutti uguali, un appartamento luminoso ma angusto all’ultimo piano, un ascensore lento ed una coppia di quasi sessantenni con un cuore abbastanza grande da accogliere l’ennesimo orfano in casa loro per quei mesi che mancavano alla maggiore età.

Di quella casa Kaz ricorda solo le facce dei proprietari, le scalette che davano sul tetto, l’odore dolciastro dell’ammorbidente usato per lavare le sue lenzuola, le voci delle ragazze nel palazzo di fronte, gli uomini che andavano e venivano da quel portoncino.

Non erano mai gli stessi.

A diciassette anni Kaz aveva visto abbastanza da capire cosa succedeva realmente tra le quattro pareti in cui Tante Heleen, nota filantropa della zona, raccoglieva ragazze e ragazzini un po’ da tutto il mondo.

Aveva provato più volta a sbirciare al di là del portoncino, tutto quel che poteva vedere era un lungo corridoio invaso da un profumo dolciastro di rose e vaniglia, delle risate forzate da qualche parte tra le stanze.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di andare oltre.

L’anziana coppia non aveva risposto ad una sola delle sue domande a riguardo e, da allora, aveva fatto particolarmente attenzione a non rivolgere loro parola, preparae da solo i propri pasti, passare il minor tempo possibile in casa con loro spendendo la maggior parte della giornata sul tetto in compagnia di una bottiglia di birra, un paio di libri di economia, poco altro.

La prima volta che la vede, Inej è affacciata ad una delle finestre del palazzo di fronte, ha le braccia nude e dei lividi un po’ dappertutto, l’impalpabile maglietta che indossa sembra inghiottirla.

La ragazza che ora siede su uno dei tanti muretti del molo, stretta nel suo giubbotto impermeabile, è ben diversa da quella che ha conosciuto anni prima mentre gli ripeteva, con determinazione, che non avrebbe permesso a Ketterdam di entrarle dentro, di obbligarla a chiamare casa un ammasso di mattoni e canali fetidi che non hanno saputo offrirgli molto di più di quello che qualsiasi altra città le avrebbe dato.

Ha gli occhi chiusi, il viso rivolto verso il mare, lascia che il vento che si insinua tra le navi le scompigli i capelli e le inumidisca la pelle.

La pioggia è tornata, solo per poche ore, dopo tre settimane e mezzo e con lei è tornata Inej, in silenzio, a rendere Ketterdam qualcosa in più rispetto a quel che è.

Lo sta aspettando, seduta nello stesso punto in cui, anni prima, Kaz aveva creduto volesse buttarsi giù, oltre la balaustra, a fondo nell’acqua fetida degli attracchi, tra i motori ancora caldi delle navi di piccoli pescatori.

Non sa bene cosa gli sia passato in testa quella sera, né perché si sia avvicinato, era arrivato al porto da solo e ne era tornato con accanto la silenziosa compagnia di quella ragazza schiva, con il cappuccio della felpa ostinatamente tirato sugli occhi ed un coltellino negli stivali.

Per più di due anni avevano condiviso una stanza vicino alla Zecca, in un appartamento pieno di tante altre persone, e Kaz le aveva viste sfilare via una ad una senza troppi rimorsi. Inej era stata la prima e si convince che, solo per questo, aveva fatto un po’ più male.

Non la vede da tre anni ed ora, osservando il modo in cui si volta sentendolo arrivare, non può che chiedersi a che punto della loro lontananza sia diventata felice.

Forse, davvero, il trucco è abbandonare la bugia di Ketterdam.

Probabilmente non lo saprà mai.

Ha un nuovo cerchietto argentato all’orecchio destro, lo vede scintillare nella pallida luce del porto mentre si avvicina, e pochi istanti dopo Inej è a terra senza un solo rumore, tra di loro solo lo zaino rosso poggiato a terra ed un muro di parole che gli pesano sui polmoni.

La osserva abbassare gli occhi sulle sue mani, stranamente nude, percorrere le maniche scure del suo cappotto, risalire fino al bavero, al viso.

E poi una carezza, leggerissima sulla fronte, sposta una ciocca di capelli che il vento ha portato via ed esita per un po’, quasi non volesse interrompere il contatto, quasi non avesse aspettato altro in quei tre anni.

Basterebbe così poco, allungare una mano, ricambiare il gesto, anche solo proferire parola.

«Pensavo avresti portato Kruge.» è lei a toglierlo d'impaccio, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di un gatto che certo non si materializzerà da dentro una delle sue tasche.

«È pigra e ansiosa, avessi voluto portarmi dietro una zavorra del genere avrei chiesto ad una qualunque vedova dell'East Stave.»

La risata che gli regala osservando la sua espressione riesce, per un po', a sciogliere il nodo che si era formato alla bocca dello stomaco.

Non sono più i due ragazzini sul tetto che giurano vendetta contro la città ai loro piedi, un paio di bottiglie comprate di straforo davanti a loro e la solenne promessa di non farsi abbindolare dalle lusinghiere bugie delle luci del centro, dalla Geldstraat e dal porto e dal quartiere universitario — non di nuovo, almeno.

Eppure Inej è tornata, ed è felice, la vede appena un paio di centimetri più vicina e spera che non si allontani.

«Che c'è, volevi dei fiori?»

«Sarebbe stato come sperare nell'acqua asciutta.» la osserva issarsi lo zaino in spalla, chissà quante volte ha già compiuto lo stesso gesto, sola e molto più stanca, chissà dove nel mondo.

Passa il bastone nella sinistra, la destra sfiora la mano dell’altra, sente le dita sottili farsi spazio tra le sue, esitando, come se quel gesto compiuto anni prima potesse non avere eco nel presente.

Si costringe a concentrarsi sul respiro di Inej, accanto a lui, al modo in cui la sua mano non è gelida e il rumore dell’acqua è solo quello del lento sciabordio del molo.

«Ci sono ancora i corvi nel Barrel?»

«Sono gli umani che iniziano ad andarsene, i corvi stanno bene.»

«Portami da loro, ho paura di essergli mancata.» 

  
  
  
  


**3.**

Sono le 18:37, fuori c’è ancora luce, respira, e può sentire Trassel abbaiare in giardino e il lungo, monotono vibrare di un telefonino da qualche parte della casa.

Allunga un braccio, tastando il comodino, assicurandosi che non sia il suo, ma l’unica cosa che nota sono due messaggi di un collega, l’orario che cambia.

Sono le 18:38 e tutto tace.

Nina, invece, ride nella stanza accanto, nel silenzio del quartiere può quasi distinguere le parole del suo interlocutore.

Buon per lui, non ha alcuna voglia di muoversi dal letto in cui è sprofondato, né ha voglia di andare a raccogliere uno qualunque dei suoi “amici” in questo o quel commissariato di Ketterdam.

Il suo turno l’ha finito ad ora di pranzo ed è anche durato dodici ora in più del dovuto. Se Brekker, o chi per lui, ha voglia di farsi mettere dentro per un qualche motivo, certo questa volta non sarà lui ad andarli a tirare fuori, ne ha abbastanza di ubriachezza molesta e compagnia cantante.

Non è entrato in polizia per tenere al guinzaglio ventenni con evidenti problemi relazionali.

Passa una mano sugli occhi, cerca di tirarsi via il sonno di dosso e, con lui, il sogno che ha lasciato appeso e che certo non vuole riprendere.

Non aveva incubi così vivi ormai da anni, da quando era riuscito, non sa bene come, a lasciar andare il ricordo dell’incidente, dell’ultimo urlo di sua madre, del modo in cui, per tutto il tempo in cui aveva aspettato i soccorsi, suo padre e sua sorella gli erano sembrati solo degli enormi palloncini pieni di sangue.

Questa volta il palloncino era lui.

E a piangere, in uno scenario che di onirico aveva ben poco, non c’era un ragazzino biondo ma Nina, fasciata nella sua divisa da infermiera, con le mani rosse di sangue, il viso devastato dalle lacrime.

La voce della ragazza lo raggiunge di nuovo, sta borbottando qualcosa al cane dalla finestra, ma Trassel continua imperterrito ad abbaiare quasi lo stesse facendo per dispetto  –  che Houdini, lo stupido pappagallo della vicina, sia scappato di nuovo dalla sua gabbia?

È quasi sicuro che, dall’altra parte della cornetta, ci sia il dinamico duo e che, come al solito, Jesper stia dando sfoggio di qualcosa con più parole di quelle che servono, lo intuisce dal modo in cui Nina ha ben poco spazio per inserirsi, le conversazioni tra lei e Fahey sempre giocate sul filo del rasoio per riuscire a prendere parola prima che lo faccia l’altro.

Ad essere onesti, sono una delle sue principali fonti di mal di testa.

La sente attaccare, le sue pantofole che strusciano contro il parquet, e compare nella cornice in tutta la sua maestosità, uno dei suoi maglioni stretto sopra ad un pigiama rosa che lascia, paradossalmente, ben poco all’immaginazione.

«Inej è tornata in città.» comunica, con un sorriso, aggirando il letto per sdraiarsi accanto a lui e lasciargli un bacio umidiccio su una guancia «E Jesper e Wylan ci hanno invitato a cena. O pranzo. O, insomma, non ho capito bene ma siamo da loro in settimana.»

«Probabilmente Wylan non ne sa niente.»

«E invece l’ha proposto lui.»

«Qualcuno salvi quel ragazzo…» è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire, accarezzando distrattamente i capelli di Nina, sentendola accomodarsi sul suo petto quasi fosse il più comodo dei cuscini.

A volte stenta a credere che quella sia la loro quotidianità.

In passato l’ha odiata come si odiano le cose di cui si ha paura, hanno sprecato ore, giorni, a non capirsi, ad abbaiarsi contro le accuse più disparate, stretti sotto lo stesso tetto, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di altre quattro persone.

Se tutto quello esiste, in parte è merito di Inej e, per quanto odi la prospettiva di dover passare un intero pasto a sopprimere la sua voglia di far tacere Kaz una volta per tutte, non può che esserle grato e presentarsi ad una cena che è solo una scusa per festeggiare il suo ritorno.

Matthias non sa se gli è mancata.

È mancata a Nina, però, e tanto basta. 

«Se non vuoi andare in macchina possiamo andare con il vaporetto.» la sente mormorare, tranquilla.

«Non ci mandano una limousine, la coppia più ricca di Ketterdam?»

«Sulla limousine non farebbero salire Trassel.»

«Stiamo portando anche Trassel?»

«Ovvio che portiamo anche Trassel, che razza di genitori saremmo se lo lasciassimo qui?»

«Vuoi solo vederlo mentre cerca di mangiare le scarpe di Kaz, ammettilo.»

«Beh, è sicuramente un motivo in più.»

  
  


**4.**

L’idea della Casa, con la maiuscola perché non avevano trovato nomi che mettessero tutti d’accordo, era nata quando lui c’aveva messo piede con una valigia al seguito, uno sfratto dalla residenza universitaria, pochi soldi e ancor meno voglia di raccontare a suo padre anche solo la metà dei suoi problemi.

Avevano arrangiato la camera in quella che forse era stata più pensata come una grossa cabina armadio, e quell’appartamento era diventato anche casa sua, i due ragazzi più silenziosi di Ketterdam i suoi coinquilini.

Nina era arrivata poco dopo, Matthias doveva presentarsi per cena e poi era rimasto per sempre, quando Wylan si era presentato alla loro porta, fradicio fino al midollo, erano stati obbligati a cambiare appartamento, trasportando scatoloni ricolmi di chissà cosa da una parte all’altra del canale.

Per festeggiare, Jesper aveva comprato un bersaglio per le freccette e lo aveva appeso sopra al tavolo della cucina.

Tra quelle quattro mura, con Nina che gli correggeva ogni singolo saggio e Inej che lo ascoltava ripetere percorrendo il pianerottolo in lungo e in largo ad una qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, era riuscito a finire i propri studi, venir fuori da una dipendenza, trovare il coraggio di tornare a casa anche solo per qualche giorno.

Incidentalmente, aveva trovato la persona della sua vita, una notte dopo l’altra, mentre giocavano a freccette in cucina e bevevano un po’ del tè che Nina preparava in quantità industriali e che a nessuno di loro piaceva davvero prima delle tre del mattino.

«Mi fa male anche pensare.» Wylan sfila una cuffietta, si tocca con gentilezza il bendaggio sul naso mentre la sintesi vocale del pc continua a leggere qualsiasi cosa ci sia scritta sul contratto che sta analizzando. I lividi sotto agli occhi lo fanno sembrare ancora più stanco, quasi fosse reduce dalla scazzottata della sua vita.

Gli posa davanti una tazza di caffè.

Dell’ufficio che un tempo era di Jan Van Eck è rimasto ben poco, a parte l’enorme e pesantissima scrivania di mogano ed un quadro brutto ma costoso che raffigura una ragazza qualunque, sguardo mesto e posa remissiva, che legge un libro ingiallito con addosso un vestito scuro.

Dice Wylan che è un cimelio di famiglia, gli sarebbe sembrato davvero brutto darlo via, checché ne dica Kaz fin da subito pronto a piazzarlo in qualche asta e farci un discreto gruzzoletto, ma Jesper pagherebbe comunque qualsiasi cosa per vederlo fuori da lì il prima possibile.

«Lo vuoi passare a me?»

«Il mal di testa o il contratto?»

«Ti direi entrambi ma sai che divento brutto col mal di testa, aggrotto le sopracciglia e non mi sta bene, potrei perdere tutto il mio sex appeal.»

Lo sente ridere, le labbra stirate che si trasformano presto in una smorfia infastidita e poi in un colpo di tosse che non fa che peggiorare la situazione.

La corsa in pronto soccorso lo aveva messo di malumore per due giorni buoni, spesi interamente a letto guardando indispettito qualsiasi cosa Netflix gli proponesse, dai documentari sui grandi felini ad una serie dalla trama inesistente ma con, a suo dire, un personaggio che gli ricordava troppo Kaz.

A volte si ritrova ad essere stupidamente geloso del rapporto che Wylan ha con Kaz, così come un tempo era geloso del modo in cui le attenzioni fossero tutte per Inej e a li non restassero che le briciole.

A volte si ritrova a temere, non poi così velatamente, che potrebbe metterlo da parte come lui aveva fatto quando cercava, invano, le attenzioni e l’accettazione di quello che aveva eletto il suo migliore amico senza che l’altro ne sapesse niente.

C’era voluto molto tempo, e forse un po’ di terapia, per arrivare a comprendere che, indirettamente, Kaz gli aveva dato quello di cui aveva bisogno: un ragazzo che sapeva cavarsela da solo, una casa in cui tornare, qualcuno che potesse apprezzarlo così com’è, la consapevolezza di essere fortunato. E per tutto quel tempo Jesper non aveva fatto altro che guardare a quel che non aveva, come l’idiota che tutt’ora è.

Quando Inej aveva deciso di fare il grande salto, era stranamente stato il primo a saperlo: l’aveva trovata seduta sul davanzale della stanza che condivideva con Wylan, la villa dei Van Eck non ancora loro, con in braccio il suo laptop e due bottiglie di birra.

Insieme avevano comprato quel primo biglietto, solo andata perché nessun Ghafa ha bisogno di una rete, insieme avevano scolato quelle due bottiglie di birra, e poi altre due ripescate dal frigorifero, in un silenzio denso rotto solo da poche parole sempre più biascicate. 

Si erano salutati con un abbraccio, stretti sulla porta d’ingresso, con la promessa di non dire niente a nessuno, di mantenere il segreto finché lei stessa non avesse trovato il modo di comunicarlo.

Era partita due ore dopo la loro ultima uscita, accompagnata all’aeroporto dalla macchina di Nina, in silenzio sul sedile posteriore con una mano tra quelle di Kaz.

Ma ora è tornata, e non l’ha detto a lui per primo ma comunque capisce il perché, e quella che ha organizzato fino a pochi minuti prima è una festa per lei e solo per lei, per cercare di ricordarsi com’era stare tutti insieme, inscenare una cena di famiglia che di cena avrebbe avuto ben poco ma che di famigliare avrebbe avuto esattamente quel che serviva.

«Mi dispiace scaricarti addosso il lavoro.» e vede Wylan lanciare un’occhiata offesa alla tazza di caffè che stringe tra le dita, quasi la colpa della totale, quanto momentanea, assenza di sapori nella sua vita fosse colpa della bevanda e non del suo naso tappato e intorpidito.

«Che sarebbe anche una cosa giusta se non mi pagassi. E se io non fossi un inguaribile stakanovista.» risponde, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli per ignorare il modo in cui l’altro alza gli occhi al cielo. «Ma sei un bravo datore di lavoro e un amante anche migliore, quindi non mi lamento.» 

Si stupisce del modo in cui, dopo anni, Wylan arrossisca ancora in quel modo ma certo non si lamenterà, non finché verrà puntualmente rimesso a posto da una sua qualsiasi stoccatina.

«Non ammettere così ad alta voce che lavori solo perché vai a letto col capo, Jes, non è lusinghiero per te. Hai tante altre qualità, sai fare le fotocopie, il caffè...»

«Non voglio lusinghe, voglio eleganti collier di perle come le mogli dei tuoi soci.»

«Non ti starebbero bene le perle. E poi le peple non si regalano.»

«A me sta bene tutto, pensavo fosse chiaro. Oro?»

«Se è troppo è pacchiano.»

«Lo dici come se la cosa mi spaventasse.»

  
  
  
  


**5.**

Matthias è da qualche parte sul sedile sul retro, nascosto dietro alla pianta che hanno comprato senza motivo, schiacciato probabilmente tra le buste della spesa e le sedie pieghevoli che stanno trasportando.

Non gli piacciono le macchine, e lei lo sa bene, finché possibile evita accuratamente di ricordare che ne hanno una parcheggiata a cento metri da casa e fingono che la vita possa andare alla grande anche così, facendosi in bicicletta tutti i ponti e prendendo un numero troppo alto di vaporetti quando serve muoversi un po’ più in là.

Lo sente dire qualcosa, la voce attutita dal rumore del vento sulla superstrada e Nina ci mette un momento di troppo ad alzare il finestrino, un’esitazione che le costa un brontolio da parte del suo ragazzo.

«Come va lì dietro, mio barbaro delle foreste?» trilla, lanciando uno sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore per scorgere a malapena un occhio azzurro pieno di risentimento ed un ciuffo biondo incastrato tra le foglie.

«Il tuo telefonino squilla da dieci minuti.»

«Beh, Matthias, Djel ti ha fatto le mani per rispondere, sei grande e grosso e il telefono non fa paura.»

«È Inej, pensavo volessi parlarci tu.»

« Ovvio che voglio parlare con lei! Ma ho comunque due mani, entrambe sul volante, occasionalmente una sul cambio, e il tuo cane mi ha mangiato gli auricolari. »

« Il mio cane è solo a casa da tre ore. »

« Ha Netflix e il frigo pieno, sono sicura che sta benissimo. »

La pianta si muove, probabilmente Matthias sta ridendo o qualcosa del genere, Nina si permette di espirare e di stringere il volante un po’ più forte, quasi volesse riprendersela con lui, quello stupido pezzo di plastica che è costretta a non mollare neanche per un secondo.

A Inej non piacciono i telefoni e quasi le viene da piangere se pensa a quanto tempo c’è voluto perché accettasse di prendere il suo vecchio smartphone almeno per quello che sarebbe stato il viaggio della sua vita.

L’ha chiamata otto volte in tre anni, e qualcosa le dice che deve anche ringraziare il cielo per questo, e se non la conoscesse, se non avessero, insieme, condiviso i giorni peggiori dell’adolescenza, probabilmente si sentirebbe offesa.

_ «Inej è come la donna del monte.»  _ aveva detto una volta Matthias,  _ «Lei parla e le cose succedono.» _

All’epoca Nina aveva odiato quelle parole e ciò che queste sottintendevano — ma all’epoca odiava tante cose, tra cui se stessa, e l’idea che servisse qualcun altro per poter essere semplicemente Nina la innervosiva e non poco.

Non aveva intenzione di iniziare, né s’era resa conto di averlo fatto, finché non era finita fuori dalle stanze di Tante Heleen senza sapere cosa farsene della sua vita e con tanta, forse troppa, voglia di non tornare lì dentro neanche con la mente.

Voleva essere vigile, cosciente, voleva essere padrona dei suoi pensieri perché andassero unicamente nella direzione che lei voleva ed accettava, ed inizialmente era solo una pasticchetta di jurda, niente più di quello che tanti studenti prendono per concentrarsi, poi erano diventate due, tre, troppe.

_ Non è neanche una droga!, _ si diceva,  _ È naturale, la prende chiunque e nessuno lo ammette. _

Si era ritrovata dipendente da uno degli stimolanti più blandi che esistano in men che non si dica, gli effetti collaterali erano arrivati con sorprendente rapidità, e si era ritrovata, un giorno come tanti altri e con due corsi da seguire nel pomeriggio, in ospedale.

Era stata stanca, nervosa, cattiva per mesi, aveva rotto cose per ripicca e trattato male chiunque, era arrivata al punto di guardarsi allo specchio e non riconoscersi perché doveva trovare un modo per restare concentrata, restare distratta, e se i morsi della fame potevano essere d'aiuto allora non avrebbe mangiato.

Matthias era stato quello che si era imposto con più forza e lo aveva detestato con ogni fibra del suo essere, cercando di tenerlo lontano, tirandoselo sempre più addosso quando aveva capito che questo l'avrebbe ferito.

A volte vorrebbe sapere quanto gli ha fatto male, Matthias non è della stessa opinione, e tutto tace quasi fosse nascosto sotto ad un tappeto.

Inej era stata lì per le chiacchiere, le si era avvicinata quando aveva capito che venivano dallo stesso posto, che qualsiasi luogo avessero dovuto chiamare casa in un qualsiasi momento della loro vita, certo non era ciò che si trovava dietro al portoncino di Tante Heleen.

Se è ancora dov'è, su una macchina con i sedili grigi e i tappetini neri, è soprattutto grazie alle due persone che più l'hanno fatta piangere nei mesi più lunghi della sua vita.

Probabilmente, solo a Kaz è mancata più di quanto sia mancata a lei.

«Le hai detto della festa.» sospira Matthias, e Nina può sentire il modo in cui quasi le brucia la nuca col suo ennesimo sguardo inquisitorio.

«Lo ha scoperto da sola guardando sul telefono di Kaz!»

«E allora perché scrive a te e non sulla chat di gruppo?»

«Vuole mantenere un briciolo di segretezza, non è mica scema!»

«Doveva essere una sorpresa...»

«E lo sarà! Non sa di che colore è la tovaglia, né il menù. Non tutto, almeno.»

Mette la freccia, inoltrandosi nei sobborghi di Ketterdam, le strade che man mano si fanno più piccoli e i canali sempre più frequenti. In qualche modo, sente Matthias rilassarsi.

«Se parli, però, giuro che mando Trassel a dormire di fuori, ok?»

  
  
  


**6.**

A nove anni Inej aveva già visto il mondo, lei ancora non lo sapeva ma sua madre glielo ripeteva di continuo mentre le spazzolava i capelli e questa informazione, chissà perché, la faceva sentire un po' più grande, un po' più speciale.

Crescere con una famiglia come la sua, una grande famiglia allargata di artisti, girovaghi, cantastorie e circensi, l'aveva portata a capire presto perché suo padre affermava che, per esibirsi, un Ghafa non ha bisogno di una rete.

Quando lui e sua madre camminavano sulla fune avevano fiducia nei movimenti dell'altro, quando i suoi cugini volteggiavano sul trapezio, sapevano sempre di avere un paio di braccia forti che potevano recuperarli in caso qualcosa fosse andato storto.

Porta la macchina fotografica all'occhio, mette a fuoco, scatta, ed improvvisamente Nina e Matthias sono congelati nel tempo — una giovane coppia in un giardino, lei con un cappotto troppo grande, lui con solo un orrendo maglione addosso, che si passano un bicchiere blu mentre guardano la pioggia cadere in giardino.

A vent'anni Inej ha lasciato Ketterdam una volta per tutte credendo di non aver bisogno di alcuna rete di supporto, di poter ricominciare nello stesso modo ovunque desiderasse, di poter essere di nuovo la sedicenne che era arrivata nella grande città per studiare danza, studiarla davvero, e si era ritrovata a dover muovere il suo corpo in maniera diversa, usarlo fin quasi a non sentirlo più suo.

Se ce l'aveva fatta quella ragazzina pelle ed ossa, si era detta, ce l'avrebbe fatta anche la giovane donna che era diventata e che voleva lasciarsi dietro quanto più possibile della vecchia se stessa.

E invece era tornata, quasi un filo invisibile le fosse rimasto cucito addosso, e nonostante il mondo che ha ancora negli occhi (e nelle memory card della sua macchina fotografica, nei suoi diari) e tutto l'impegno che c'ha messo nel non chiamare nessun posto casa, deve ammettere che tutto quel che ora di palesa davanti ai suoi occhi le era mancato.

Chissà se si abituerà a vederlo così, senza guanti e senza espressione tesa, quasi quel preciso istante nella sua esistenza non necessitasse di tutta la sua attenzione e lui potesse permettersi, per una sola volta nella vita, di non guardarsi le spalle.

«Sei riuscita a farla funzionare, alla fine.»

La macchina fotografica è un regalo di Kaz, gliel'aveva personalmente appesa al collo alle tre del mattino in un aeroporto praticamente vuoto, dicendole di riportargliela intera se non voleva ricomprargliela, obiettivi inclusi.

Chissà se le foto che aveva lasciato in memoria erano solo un caso o se, colto da un'improvvisa ondata di sentimenti, le aveva voluto regalare dei ricordi.

Sicuro, però, era stato l'unico ad averle chiesto, anche solo implicitamente, di restare.

Ed era l'ultimo da cui se lo sarebbe aspettato.

«Me lo ha spiegato una ragazza di Ravka Est.»

Il viso di Kaz ha un modo strano di piegarsi, quasi dimostrare emozioni gli costasse qualcosa, facesse troppo male, ed ogni espressione è minima, tesa, quasi impercettibile.

Eppure la vede quella scintilla, il modo in cui stira le labbra, quasi l'idea stessa di qualcuno che le insegna ad usare una macchina digitale in uno dei luoghi più sperduti del pianeta lo divertisse.

«È addirittura arrivata la fotografia a Ravka Est?»

«Probabilmente insieme ai pregiudizi e agli stereotipi.»

L'idea del reportage non era stata sua, non totalmente, era nata per caso parlando con la moglie di un caro amico di Nina, anche lei Suli, e si era chiesta quante ragazze come lei avessero avuto la stessa sorte —  _ «A volte l'esercito è l'unica via per l'emancipazione. Non hai molta scelta, o quello o...altro.» _ aveva raccontato la ragazza  _ «A patto che tu venga riconosciuta come cittadina, hai finalmente un posto nella società e puoi decidere della tua vita.» _

La scusa per partire gliel'aveva fornita Jesper, inviandole una locandina col logo dell'università, chiedendole solo se era pronta «In parte è finanziata da noi, so che non ti piace ma possiamo riuscire a farti inserire come interprete, così puoi creare agganci e poi partire per la tua ricerca.»

Wylan aveva impiegato quasi due mesi per convincerla a partire, una lenta opera di logoramento giocata su offerte imperdibili e promesse che, se fatte da qualcun altro, sarebbero sembrate impossibili da mantenere — ma Wylan è una delle persone più corrette che conosce, ultimamente pervaso da uno strano pragmatismo che ispira fiducia e quasi spaventa nella vastità delle possibilità che offre.

In tre anni Inej aveva conosciuto duecento ottantatré donne spalmate su tutti i continenti, aveva girato il mondo non sa quante volte con qualsiasi mezzo di trasporto disponibile. 

Di ognuna di loro aveva annotato i nomi, le storie, alcune più dettagliate, altre più scevre, molte caratterizzate da un triste, comune denominatore.

Ed aveva scattato quante più foto possibili, aveva ritratto intere generazioni: bambine, anziane, vedove e mogli. 

In una delle ultime foto aveva ritratto sua madre, col suo vestito da sposa, e suo padre con un mazzolino di gerani selvatici in mano.

Nessun altro uomo aveva avuto spazio nella sua galleria, né lo avrebbe trovato in quella mostra — non è la loro storia, dopotutto, né il loro posto, di loro racconterà forse in futuro, lascerà forse che sia la Storia ad occuparsene come sempre..

Ma quello è il suo, di posto, e non ha modo di decifrare l'espressione dell'altro quando scatta e il flash, inaspettato, lo colpisce.

Forse comincerà da lì, da quella sala da pranzo, o forse no e sentirà il bisogno di andare altrove, tra i canali, dietro alle finestre di case non sue, per ora si accontenta di qualsiasi foto abbia scattato nelle ore precedenti, si chiede quanto ci sia di non visto in quel microcosmo, cosa le altre persone non vedono osservandoli da fuori.

Nina rientra, trascinando con sé Matthias, lei ha gli occhi rossi di chi ha pianto a lui i tratti stanchi, ma meno tesi, di chi si aspettava quel momento. Wylan sta parlottando, con Jesper, appoggiati al bancone, senza perdersi un attimo di vista ma con una discrezione che non è mai stata loro ma che qualcuno deve aver imposto — e lo vede il bacio che Jesper lascia sullo zigomo tumefatto del suo ragazzo prima di prendere Nina in disparte, qualsiasi cosa sia successa probabilmente lavabile via con una sigaretta in terrazzo.

Ma chi li conosce non lo sa, non capirebbe perché è possibile piangere ad una festa, penserebbe di aver sbagliato qualcosa.

«Mi accompagni in Tsibeya a primavera?»

Aggrotta le sopracciglia, con cautela le sfila la macchina fotografica dalle sue mani, la appoggia sul tavolo davanti a lui, scettico.

«Sul permafrost col bastone.»

«In realtà pensavo di lasciarti in pegno alle popolazioni nomadi locali che abitano prima del permafrost, magari riuscirei a parlare con le capofamiglia. È interessante, hanno delle comunità matriarcali molto forti, alcune di discendenza Suli...»

Un flash, Jesper che urla «Prendi almeno il mio lato migliore!» dall’altra parte della vetrata del salotto, l’espressione soddisfatta di Kaz. Potrebbe restare lì per sempre.

«Soffro di mal d’aria, non sarà un volo divertente.»

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (In questa vi chiedo solo scusa per l'ooc, le cattive interpretazioni dei rapporti interpersonali e l'assoluta impossibilità di staccarmi dagli occhi l'immagine di Kaz con un gatto in tasca.)


End file.
